


Home

by dragongummy



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Frank Castle, Bottom!Frank, Bottom!Frank Castle, But only if you squint, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: Sarah and David Lieberman want nothing more than to let Frank know he's safe with them.12/11/17 UPDATE - Stand alone oneshot with more porn lol I'm so weak (but theres a little plot too okay)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frank on the bottom is FUCKING HOT ok dont @ me  
> Also, Micro and Frank's chemistry was such a LOVELY surprise of the series (The Punisher GO WATCH IT NOW if you havent omfg). Micro was...oddly gentle and patient with Frank. Like he knew how to talk to him and shit. I loved this shit ok

Frank can't help but shake and shudder against the thrusting inside him. He tries to pull at David's hair, get him to slow. Frank isn't used to attention like this that doesn't involve blood, but David knows. It hasn't been long since they started this; a month maybe. A month since they had invited him over and taken him to their bed. David had suggested it, which was a surprise until it wasn't. Sarah followed. They both had looked at him with bright, happy gazes.

David bends down to press his mouth against Frank's. His tongue strokes his own and light fingers take his wrists. 

He'd forgotten Sarah was in the room. His arms are restrained above his head. As much as Frank hated that; the loss of control, it was their rule. This was the place he was not in control. Sarah and David were. Sarah licks at his chest and while Frank has never been a nipple guy, it sends sparks up and down his spine. It makes his back arch and his mouth fall open and Sarah hums against him. She rakes her fingertips over his abdomen. Sure, strong movements that trail over his scars and his body flinches without meaning to.

"Shhhhh."  David is in his ear and holding him tight in his fist, rocking into him. Smooth and slick. Sarah runs two fingers into a bullet wound near the meat of his shoulder and Frank arches again. He closes his eyes tight when David's thumb of his other hand resting on his thigh starts to rub soothing circles. His tongue is on Frank's neck and that's always been a hot spot for Frank. When David found out it was like he couldn't leave it alone. He had to push Frank that much further. He moves his hips up into David to meet his next few thrusts and David bites at his skin until he stops before returning to open mouthed, sloppy licking and sucking. Sarah's hand is on his hip, massaging the bone there and Frank makes a desperate sound that he'll never admit to.

"His ribs," David rasps. Sarah leaves his chest, but David replaces her tongue, alternating between rubbing his nipple with his thumb or simply holding it between his fingers. Frank pants into the air between the three of them.

"Ahh-" is all he can articulate before Sarah's lips are on his side. Her tongue is rolling between the bones of his ribs and Frank jerks. Her tongue is flat against the wound of a knife and that's when the shaking starts. Sarah has a hand in his hair, tugging lightly for him to expose his neck more to David. David kisses Sarah's wrist before placing wet licks under Frank's ear. Frank shudders. David's rubbing his thumb at the tip of his dick. His other hand ghosts up his chest to hold Frank where he is as he continues his onslaught.

Everything is building and David chooses that moment to push in and up into Frank just right. Frank groans low and deep in his chest. 

"Spread your legs more, Frank," Sarah says. She squeezes the muscle of his thigh once. Twice. Three times. Frank does what she asks but David hums.

"Come on, Frank. Spread until I tell you." It's a slow process for Frank, this whole thing. Sarah and David don't mind. In fact, Sarah's hand between her legs is in a frenzy and David hardens in him further when he obeys. And he obeys until pleasure explodes behind his eyelids. He must be making sounds because David pushes against one of his inner thighs with his hand.

"There, Frank. Right there. Come on, wanna hear you." Frank's face burns at David's comment. Sarah holds his thigh apart, David can't keep his hands still. They grip his hips, push under his body and hold his lower back when Frank starts to writhe.

"How's it feel, Frank?" David's voice reaches him just as Sarah turns Frank's head towards her. She captures his lips. Her soft lips which move over his and he responds until David's hand returns to his dick. Sarah swallows his sounds as she runs her hand up and down his front. She pauses on his scars. There's no disgust in her cadence. Frank's insides clamp onto David when a hot pleasure comsumes him for a moment. Frank pulls at his restraints and that seems to only convince David to keep his angle. The slide into him is wet and fluid. Frank's heels dig into the mattress.

"Good?" Frank's been avoiding it all night but he looks up at David. Who's watching him like he's some sort of deity; his eyes blown wide and his mouth apart. David licks his bottom lip, slows his hand on his dick to push two fingers up and under his balls when another noise is pulled from Frank's throat. David does it again and Frank can only nod. It feels like he's somewhere else; he feels light . His body starts to tighten, David's hold on his cock has turned into languid strokes. Sarah is the one in his ear now.

"We'll never leave you. We'll never hurt you. We'll take care of you. We'll always cherish you." It's the same words every time but it undoes Frank. Every time.

"I'm...ahhh...I'm..." David feels Frank's orgasm coming because his thrusting becomes full of purpose, angled. Faster. Frank breaks. His release floods from him in long, intense bursts. David has his forehead resting against his as he watches Frank go through it. His mouth is open. The sounds Frank is making scare him but Sarah is in his ear again.

"You're safe with us. You're safe. Let it go." And her voice sounds so sweet. Like she means it; her voice reminds Frank of Maria's. Like sensing a diversion, David ghosts a hand up his arm to rest on Frank's neck. Lightly. But he forces Frank's attention.

"You're here with us," David reminds him gently. David's always been so gentle with him.

"With _us_ ," he repeats. He says the words with unmerciful strokes inside. Frank wraps his legs around David's waist for something to hold on to as another wave of his release takes him by surprise from the tenderness in David's voice. David holds onto him as though he knows. Of course he does. David's always held him like this; as if he's going to break apart at any instant. Frank cries out, his head tilts back against the pillows as his orgasm is ripped from him. David's hand is stripping his cock and Frank helplessly whimpers as his frame tries to close in on itself from the intensity.

"I like it when you sound like this," David's mouth is in his hair, he moves into Frank's tightening body with impossible precision as he wrenches the last few choked off sobs from Frank.

Frank's arms are free, they're finally free and he grabs onto David's back when his muscles start jumping from overstimulation. He shakes in their arms and David stays inside of him for a long time. He rocks into Frank slow and steady, as if trying to calm Frank down. He runs his hand up Frank's spent form until it arrives behind his neck. He initiates another kiss and it's all tongue. They both glide their hands to every part of him they can touch until Frank's eyes close. Sarah is tucked at his side. She's planting kisses on him. 

_Home._


	2. Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally enters their lives again after no word for months. The Lieberman's open their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot. I'm obsessed with these three.  
> ALSO. Plot twist; Bottom! Frank.  
> I have a sickness that can not be sated. And honestly, this is just porny fluff.

 

**deliver**

Frank is at their door eight months after he left. He shuffles on his feet, grumbles and avoids eyes contact. He _kind of_ apologizes.

"Had shit to do, okay? I'm here now." That's _kind of_ an apology, right? "Look, it's okay. I can just -" He pulls Frank into a hug. He squeezes as hard as he can, squeezes Frank harder than he's squeezed anyone in his damn life. He knows Frank can take it. For a second Frank doesn't, though. He puts an arm between them as if trying to pull away. But David can't hold back his sob, the relief he feels as he sighs into Frank's neck. There's a long pause, but David is okay with it. He's okay with Frank just standing there because he's here. Months of _nothing_. Now he's in front of him. There's a hand that hesitantly raises to rest on David's side and David's so _weak_ for this man.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my-" It's Sarah's voice, she had come to the door. Then Sarah is at his side, at Frank's side. She grips onto Frank's jacket. The material is bunched between her fingers. Frank chuckles a little and it's full of affection that Frank so rarely offers to anyone. Sarah catches David's eye and hers are wet. She's happy. Elated. 

They have dinner, Leo and Zach bouncing off the walls when they see Frank. Leo laughs and laughs, she tells Frank how many things she's fixed around the house since he left. Just little things. The sink she fixed again, by herself. She changes David's oil for him. And it's nice, Frank doesn't have to talk. He sits there and smiles and David loves this. Leo grabs Frank's hand just so she can hold it. Sarah mirrors the sentiment and slides her hand in David's. 

Frank is eating like a normal person. Even though David sees, Sarah sees it too, that Frank still jerks when something happens too fast. Or that once in awhile his eyes scan outside the windows. It's something he can't turn off. Not yet. 

Dinner is over, Frank is looser from the wine. He smiles easy and the swell of tenderness that radiates from Sarah when she holds Frank's face to kiss his heavy eyelids is enough for David to be okay with this. He wants this. Both him and Sarah. Frank looks shocked by it even as Sarah lays her head against the top of Frank's.

"We missed you." Frank looks sad for a second, like it's a lie. But then he leans into it, into the hand Sarah still has on his face. David _wants_.

The moment passes and Frank tries to leave but they convince him to watch one movie. Just one. _Just one_. Frank finally nods but they don't take him to the couch.

He's in their room, Sarah is under him. Frank is inside her and David is inside Frank. They set the pace. They make the rules. Sarah tells Frank how good he's doing, how good he feels inside her. David doesn't know how Frank's body can take him. He's well endowed, that much has been established. They barely prepped Frank before the heat in his voice made them scramble. Frank said he'd not done this but he opens to him. Almost too easy. Too trusting. 

He raises up from Sarah's body, her hips are rolling against him. David and Frank are back-to-chest as Frank starts to follow David's cock with his own movements. His head rests on David's shoulder and David initiates their kiss. It's wet and messy. But tender. Sincere. 

Frank's mouth parts from his and he pants against David's lips. David can tell that Frank is close, the signs are all there. 

"Chase it, Frank. Come on." David has Frank's hips, he thrusts into him like he would to Sarah and Frank shudders. He does it again. And again. Frank's heat, his scent, his muscular body. It's all perfect, it's everything David has wanted. David swallows the sinful sound that escapes Frank with his tongue. Frank tightens around him. David _wants_ Frank to use him, he _wants_ Frank to get off on this. He _wants_ to see Frank get off with David inside him. While being inside Sarah. He just _wants_.

"Come on. Please." It sounds like a plea. So Frank does, his hips move in time with David but David knew he wouldn't last long. Frank braces himself with his hands on either side of Sarah's head as he falls forward. He continues to push into Frank's body, encouraged when one of Frank's hands holds onto one of David's that's still resting on his hip. David squeezes back, determined to give Frank what he needs where he needs it. The intensity makes Frank's body shake, Sarah moves and moves, her hair is a halo around her and she smiles up at them. Her eyes are shining, twinkling even, as she takes Frank's face in her hands again. She turns his head to the side so David can see Frank's expression. See his lip between his teeth, his brows pinched together. Accompanied with Frank clenching around him, _around the idea that Frank just came with David's dick inside him_ , is enough to send David careening off the ledge.

Sarah is laughing, she's crying. This is where they were meant to be.

 

**hibernate**

 

Frank has awakened desires in Sarah,  _his wife_ , that David never thought he'd see. David should be jealous, something. But he's just glad she's giving what she wants to give to Frank. And lying next to Frank now in their bed, Sarah is between Frank's legs. Kitten licks at first. Now her tongue is inside Frank, her face is flushed. But she's fierce and bold and she doesn't look away from Frank. She's holding Frank in her hand, letting Frank's body determine her pace. Frank is arching against David; his head resting on David's chest.

When Frank cums suddenly, he's still delicate. As David watches, he muses on the fact of that remaining one of the greatest revelations about Frank Castle. His body is honest and it trembles and jerks. He's panting through his release now, his stomach muscles tightening and contracting against David's palm. A low whimper escapes his lips and David glances down at Sarah. Her tongue remains relentless. Frank is a contrast to how David thought he would be in bed; instead of demanding and aggressive, he yields to them both. Frank's thighs start to shake and he holds onto Sarah's hair gently as she strokes his pulsing dick in her hand and  _boy this is an odd dynamic_. 

He's seen Frank carve a path of blood in front of him. Rage channeled into every punch he throws. Seen him wear  _body armor_  with a  _skull_  on it. He's seen Frank's nightmares.

David runs his hand down Frank's front. Frank looks up at him, sleepy but sated and David doesn't even care about anything else. He just wants Frank in his bed, between him and Sarah forever.

 

**view**

 

They watch Frank, tell him what to do. David is opening him up, he has three fingers inside him. Frank's cock is straining against his belly. Sarah cards her fingers through Frank's hair, rocking her hips onto Frank's fingers. He's trying to keep her stimulated, to lick where his fingers disappear inside of her. But David is striking him against where he needs it and Frank pants against Sarah's inner thigh.

David takes in Frank. His powerful body is flush, writhing. He has a hand wrapped around Sarah's leg, his other laced with hers. She cooes at Frank because she knows, she knows what David is about to do. Smart, beautiful woman. She looks at him. 

He takes Frank in his mouth, Frank gasps and clenches around his fingers. He looks up at Frank, he wants to see what Frank looks like. But Sarah has him in her snares. She has a hand holding his jaw, kissing him. Her other hand scratches up and down his stomach. Sarah doesn't let Frank break their kiss as Frank jerks and releases down David's throat. 

 

 

**again**

 

Frank's wrists are in one of David's hands. Frank could break free. Could kill them both in eight seconds. But he lets it happen, lets David take control of him like that. He drives into Frank, unrelenting when Frank lets loose a sound that makes Sarah gasp as she works her hand between her legs.

"Please," Frank whispers. David pushes Frank's wrists into the pillows. Hard. Hard enough the bones grind together and David would flinch at that but Frank keens. He's cumming again on David's dick, the second time that night and David can't stop. He can't get enough of this, of Frank. Frank is moaning, his eyes are closed and there's a layer of sweat on Frank's body that makes it look like he's glowing. Like the sun, David thinks. So bright that it hurts.

He looks up at Sarah who's head is thrown back in her own orgasm. God, she's gorgeous. She comes to and looks at David. Her eyes are dark. David loves her so much. He continues to rock into Frank.

"Again," she says. Frank sighs; content.

Fuck. David loves Frank, too. They both do, and it should scare them.

It doesn't.

 

**mornings**

 

They wake up one morning and Frank isn't there. The panic sets in; the past few weeks they've always woken to Frank between them. Sarah and David share a quiet moment of mutual fear before they bolt from the bed, barely sane enough to make sure they've put clothes on.

But Frank is in the kitchen. He's wearing a black turtleneck that both Sarah and David note to buy him more of because, _damn_. Flattering. His back muscles are visible underneath as he makes more french toast. The smell wafts the room. Jeans hang low on his hips. 

Leo is already up, she's talking and talking again like Frank is her best friend. Frank nods and listens, occasionally making sounds of affirmation or a snort when Leo thinks she's saying something funny. Sarah leans against David. They watch in silence. 

"I really, really like him." Zach is next to them and they both jump, surprised. They hadn't heard him come down the stairs. "He makes us breakfast." It was an approval. As much as kids don't understand, there are many things that they do. It's kind of funny how that works out. 

Zach joins Frank at the stove. He leans into Frank's space, watching him cook. Frank jerks. It's barely a movement but they all catch it. Zach points at the plate with bacon on it.

"I thought you liked bacon, champ." Frank says. Wordlessly, Zach grips the bottom of Frank's shirt in his hand. Sarah puts her hand to her mouth.

"Thanks for staying." A pause. "Thanks for making us breakfast." Frank's eyes soften, he reaches over and hands Zach a piece of bacon who snatches it and heads to the table. Leo hasn't stopped talking. She's stuttering over her words but she hasn't blinked, watches Frank the same way she watches David after he fixes the internet connection.

David holds Sarah close to him. She's crying. But she's overjoyed. Sarah's never been this happy since they've been together and David feels something warm open inside him. It'll be okay. They'll make it all work. It was going to work.

Protect the protector.


End file.
